Schemes of the Intruders
Background With the rescue of the scientists and the descovery that the facility actually belonged to the company FutureTech and not actually the Allies, it alarmed the Soviet Underground, which then watched the company and its activities closely. The Underground began looking for any more FutureTech facilities and discovered one in the motherland... Briefing Dasha tell the Soviet Commander (WWIII) that she wondered, how is it that FutureTech have gained full support from the Allies even when they kidnapped the scientists? She tell the commander that they found another facility which FutureTech has got the nerves to put in the motherland itself and so Dasha wants from the commander that he will go to Siberia and find out what FutureTech is up to. Force Composition The Soviet Underground for this operation had their entire arsenal which also include their new Mortar Cycles to use for hit and run attacks. FutureTech had protected their facility with a fully operational army which include more Pacifier FAV's and also their new infantry, the Cryo Legionaire and they had in their facility a Proton Collider. The Battle The Soviets had paradropped a company of War Bears, Conscript and Flak Troopers to use them to reach and observe the facility, the Soviets after evading some FutureTech patrols they had arrived to a cliff from which can see all the facility. They saw several Soviet civilians had been in the cage and beeing frozen by Cyro Legionnaires and been murderd by them (one the Legionnaires had jumped on the frozen civilians and crushed them),the furious Dasha called them filthy animals and orderd some Kirovs to reduce the facility to rubble, but the Kirovs were destroyed by Multigunner Turrets occupied by Cyro Legionnaires. Dasha had told the commander to fall back to to a nearby Soviet base and hole up until reinforcement arrive, the Soviets had managed to hold in the base from FutureTech and Allied attacks (The Allies had a base to the east of the Soviet base but they seemed unware what the FutureTech had done) until the reinforcements arrived . Following that the Soviets had gained their intiative and so attacked and destroyed the Allies base, then they freed up 4 groups of captives soviet Hammer Tanks and proced to attack the facility and managed to destroy the activated Proton Collider in there. But suddenly President Thornley had contacted the commander and told him that his attack was a violation to the surrender terms and ordered him to stay down and surrender and later a full battalion of Allied tanks had been teleported by the Chronosphere to the middle of the facility, but the Soviets managed to destroy the Allied reinforcements and the FutureTech facility and so Dasha had congralated the commander for his efforts to push away this evil company from the Motherland. Outcome With the FutureTech facility destroyed, the attack caused some people to ask what FutureTech had been doing in this remote place of Russia, but President Thornley responded that their first concern right now was to find the terrorist which was responsible for this attack. Category:Red Alert 2 Events